Welcome to Pokemon Academy!
by Manny Siliezar
Summary: AU where humans went extinct leaving pokemon to 'evolve' into smarter beings. Those smarter beings attend academies which help hone their skills to become perfect battlers, contestants and explorers. SYOC 7/7 males 7/7 females SYOC ClOSED Rated T for: Suggestive Themes, Swearing and Violence. Hope You Enjoy!
1. Prologue and SYOC Format

Chapter 0: Prologue.

POV ?

The beaming sun shown down onto my well groomed navy fur. Refreshing ecstasy if you ask me. I was walking down a gravel sidewalk along with my best friend Flare. She's a Growlithe. A canine like Pokémon that has a fiery coat of fur with a beige mane and black stripes. The two of us were casually strolling down the road occasionally waving to neighbours and or elders like two well raised Pokémon.

"So, are ya nervous?" She asked breaking the silence.

I was, but I didn't want to show it. It was my first day of academy school after all. I'm pretty sure everyone would be nervous about that.

"Naw. Are you?" I decided to counter.

"Maybe just a bit. But that's normal." She replied.

Well way to get analytical about things. Probably best if I just stopped this meaningless conversation. It wasn't getting anywhere anyways.

I guess I should properly introduce myself. The name's Wiley.

And I am a Sneasel. A bipedal Pokémon with claws as hands and dashing navy blue fur. I also have handsome red feathers as a tail and a excessively long ear that resembles the feathers.

Today is my first day going to Academy School. There are 8 dispersed all around the Elysium Region. The academy I will be attending along with Flare is known as 'Earth'. It's one of the smaller academies but is known for its unbelievably good Battle Record. The seven other academies are Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Neptune and Uranus.

I suddenly feel obligated to go in depth about the other Academies but for the sake of not boring you, i'll skim through them. Mercury is one of the most ruthless academies with extremely hazardous Battle Arenas. It is also the smallest academy. Venus is the sister Academy of Earth and arch rivals. Mars is a very generic academy known for its exploration teams than anything else. Jupiter is the biggest academy that was just recently changed from a Flying exclusive to all types academy. Other words they are by far the fastest academy in races, etc. Saturn is the second biggest academy that usually is a contender in everything. Neptune is a Water Type exclusive academy and Uranus is one of the most experienced academies in Contests.

"Are you even listening to me?" Flare snapped bringing me back into reality.

"Um maybe." I timidly replied. Her violet eyes glared me down. If I didn't know any better I'd assume she was using Leer on me.

"Sorry I was daydreaming again. Stop nagging me like that or people will start thinking we are a couple." I slyly put.

"What..." the Growlithe blinked a few times before slowly shifting away and wrinkling her nose.

"If it makes ya feel any better I probably would date you if ya could stand on two." I teased.

"Go burn in hell" she finally snapped. Her teeth peering through her tightly shut mouth. A snarl could be heard too.

She slowly sped up leaving me to walk to school alone. The sun was still shining blissfully. All in all, great start!

* * *

**AN: So I'm planning on doing a SYOC Story. School life. I for some odd reason can't wait till I start school again. Anyways, I'm not sure if I should do first person, or omniscient perspective. Finally, Prologue was shorter than average chapters will be. I'm aiming for an average of 1000 words a chapter and plan to update daily(Until School). There are 6 electives to choose from these will help with your characters path. Also there are 5 clubs as well. 2 winter clubs and 3 summer clubs. If you find anything confusing please come to me, i'll gladly help.**

**WARNING/Restrictions: **

**No Rares, **

**No Shiny(I will randomly decide.) **

**Must be Primary evolutions or Baby evolutions, as I call them. they will evolve during time.**

**Only submit one character unless told otherwise. **

**I gain complete control over characters actions just to let ya know.**

**They won't always turn out how you wanted them to, if its unbearable just 'guide me' through private message.**

**All characters will attend Earth Academy.**

**You may not get what you asked for. Just a warning. **

**Private Message Your worries and _characters. _**

**REVIEW CHARACTERS WILL NOT BE TAKEN**

**5/7 Males remaining **

**2/7 Females remaining NEEDED **

**Not First Come First serve... but depending on how things go. That might change**.

**I have a notoriously bad habit of randomly capitalizing words. So just a warning.**

Courses:

MANDATORY

Maths- its an important skill to learn they said, easy they said.

History- Learn why the humans went extinct

Breeding 101- Family life course. it's important to not place all your eggs in one basket.

Science- mandatory to understand how the world turns

Item Studies- Learn the importance of berries and items.

ELECTIVES

Battle Techniques- Fighting styles, type match ups, etc.

Move Tutor- Learn and master new and powerful moves.

Contest Basics- The basic and simple rules of how to become a contest Pokémon

Survival Exploration Skills- Become an explorer of riches and treasures. Learn to survive it too

Physical Education- Explanation needed?

Appeal Moves- Learn how to make your lethal moves look pretty. Recommended with Contest Basics.

Clubs:

Winter-

Contest Club- Participate in Contests and travel quite a bit!

Poke-Ball Club(basketball incorporating Pokémon)- tall and dexterous characters wanted

Summer-

Track/Field Team- the Fastest and Strongest Needed!

Battle Squad - Fighters who are determined are welcomed, accepting 6 starters and 4 bench.

Exploration Club- Explore the unknown lands of Elysium. Compete against other Acadamies.

SYOC FORMAT

PERSONAL/PHYSICAL

Name/Nickname:

Species:

Evolves into: (which stage does he/she evolve to or which Pokémon does he/she become)

Gender:

Eye Colour:

History: (2 sentences minimum)

Family: (2 sentences minimum)

Personal Item: Example. Wiley owns a Razor Claw. 

MENTAL

Personality: (2 sentences minimum)

Likes/Dislikes:

Open to Romance(Optional):

Preferences In Partner:

Preferences In Friends:

ACADEMICS

Electives: (3 Max, 1 Min)

Clubs: (1 Min)

Average Academic Performance(50%-100%):

Favourite Class:

Least Favourite Class:

Additional Information(that I might of forgot):


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions (Part 1)

**AN: So I've decided to write a introductory chapter for some of the characters I have, my reasoning is because I'm going camping for the weekend and will be away from the computer(Freighting stuff.) _Submissions are still open_. Anyways, I just wanna say my writing might be below your standards and if that be the case I'm truthfully sorry. Hopefully you can look past that and enjoy the story. Also since this is a introduction I'm going to introduce SOME of the characters only. (This is a good chance to tell me if there is anything bugging you with the way I portray your character) Introductions are gonna be broken into 3 parts. In other words I guess the story will progress slowly in the beginning. I hope you can manage that as well. I Plan on doing the introduction in Point Of Views but I'm not sure how I will do the overall story.**

**I hope I don't have to tell people I don't own Pokémon on a fan fiction site.**

POV: Wiley (Sneasel)

Well, you know how I said it was an overall good start to school, I lied.

This is awful. I'm completely lost inside this massive academy. Whoever said Earth Academy was small clearly never actually went inside it. It's huge, with an excess amounts of hallways, that's for sure.

This place looked like an ordinary school with long narrow hallways coated with lockers on both sides with the occasional door leading into classrooms. In addition to that, it seemed the theme of these halls are blue painted walls with green lockers.

Flare's probably already at the orientation while I'm here lost in this labyrinth. If only I paid more attention to her instructions. As soon as I went through the school gates I quickly wondered the halls. In fact when I arrived she was nowhere in sight. She definitely knew where she was going. Maybe being rude to her was not a bright idea.

Regardless, I won't let this beat me. I continued to aimlessly wonder this maze-like school. Receiving odd looking gazes from my upperclassman and a few disapproving nods from what I presumed were teachers. Nevertheless, they all unnerved me. I was twitching and shaking by the time I bumped into someone my actual size.

"So-sorry. I didn't see you there." I rapidly replied lowering my head as a sign of regret.

"..." The canine bipedal looking character didn't reply, but he also didn't seem fazed. He had a monotone expression printed on his face.

His actions lead me to the conclusion of him being the quiet type, and if my Pokémon knowledge isn't faltering I'd say this guy is a Riolu. His legs were black along with his torso, but his tail and lower body was covered in blue fur. I inferred that this person is a boy due to the completely unbalanced boy to girl ratio the Riolu species has.

"Say, are you a new student?" I ventured into what could end up being a one-sided conversation.

The Riolu simply tilted his head in response. It looked like a nod to me so I continued with my questions.

"Do you know where the orientation room is?"

Without hesitation he outstretched his arm into a direction completely foreign to me. Then again, this whole school is foreign to me. I followed the invisible line his arm traced with my head to the point where I had my whole back facing him. I narrowed my eyes as I stared into the empty and long hallway.

"Are you sure? I don't know, it looks like any every other hallway to me."

I turned my head back looking for some reassurance. I was completely shocked and confused when I didn't see his lean small figure.

You guessed it, he vanished! Tentatively I decided to trek where the Riolu pointed. He must have been in a hurry, that would explain why he prematurely left.

My talon-like clawed feet made a clanking sound along the smooth and shiny tiled surface. I fixed my eyes onto every door I passed. None looked nearly big enough to fit an orientation or had any obvious hints of holding one, so I continued my journey. The orientation was supposed to be like an introduction for the new students. To help the students feel more at home, after all, this is a boarding academy. That's right, this academy just like the other seven, all have mandatory dormitories to stay at. In fact we receive our keys to our rooms at orientation... which reminds me. Why the hell am I monologing when I have to be searching for this room?

I ended up sprinting down the hallway swaying my head side to side simply skimming the doors I dash by. Desperation was definitely kicking in. According to Flare, orientation starts at 8:30AM. I surely am late. I've spent at least an half a hour wondering the hallways.

I suddenly stopped on my heels. There was a sign that was hanged over double doors that caught my attention. In big red block letters one word was written.

"Orientation"

A sigh of relief escaped my mouth. Guess that guy was right when he pointed out to this direction. I changed my demeanour from a panicking one to a more nonchalant and cool type. After all, badasses always arrive late, and that's the impression I'm after.

I licked my claw and slicked my feather like ear back. Preparation is key. I pumped out my chest and held my head high.

The sound of the door creaking open attracted every pair of eyes onto me. At first the feeling of having the spotlight and everyone's attention felt good but then I realized there were only three pair of eyes on me.

My facade broke instantly.

"Where the hell is everyone? Isn't orientation starting?" My voice cracked just like my facade recently did.

"You Neanderthal, if you were able to read, you would understand that orientation doesn't start in another half hour." Someone instantly and coolly replied looking uninterested.

Ouch. That one right in the ego. I was pondering on the thought of asking another question or not.

"Where was I supposed to read that?" I blindly decided.

"In the pamphlet we received after being accepted into this academy, which leads me to ask you something. How did your absent minded self get accepted into this prestigious academy?" it still kept the uninterested tone in its voice as it lazily looked into it's hand.

Yep. I definitely regretted asking another question. I wasn't paying much attention to who was verbally harassing me until now. It had a feminine build, a Buneary. A rabbit-like Pokémon who are known for being cute and kind and nothing like this one was. Not a follower of stereotypes. Anyways, she had two coats of fur, her interior layer which was brown and a layer on top which was a curly light tan. She had defying green eyes that completely intimidated me.

I decided it would be best not to answer her question in order to prevent further insults and stabs to that ego of mine. Instead I examined the room, a very big yet generic looking classroom, the walls painted beige with wooden flooring. There were rows of desks that formed an arch around the front. The right wall was completely transparent, a gigantic window. While the doors I entered from were placed on the left side of the room. I quietly shuffled towards the furthest desk from the mean Buneary and sat down beside an Eevee. A fox-like Pokémon with brown fur that had a beige mane and beige tipped tail.

I was about to greet the Eevee before I noticed its vicious looking scar on its left foreleg. the scar was jagged, gross and unsettled my stomach, I hastily covered my mouth with both hands (claws). My overreaction frustrated or hurt the Eevee because it stood up and walked away.

"Don't follow me." She said.

Yep it was actually a she. That voice was too feminine to be otherwise. Also, the dead giveaway was the fact she wore a pink scarf around her neck. Five minutes in and I already made two disastrous impressions to potential mates... classmates, of course.

"Aren't they gorgeous?" someone vividly asked

I jumped from my chair and my head jolted to the direction of the sound. There stood a completely infatuated Ralts. Where the hell did he come from? I swear he was on the other side of the room. Anyways, Ralts is a bipedal Pokémon with a white dress-like body and a green bowl cut hairstyle that completely concealed its eyes. On another note, its hair is split by two flat red horns.

"Uh, I'm not sure." I whispered not really knowing what to say in a scenario like that.

"Nonsense, they're quite beautiful those two." The Ralts answered in a rather loud voice. Evidently he wants to draw in the attention of the two hostile girls.

"Um buddy, wanna lower your voice." I nervously stated. I'm not sure if I want to be associated with this guy. I buried my head into my arms as I rested onto the mahogany desk.

"Julian."

"What?" I raised my head slightly to the sound.

"The name's Julian, but if you feel inclined to, I go by Jules too."

I blinked one time too many. He seems sociable, something I can't say the same about everyone else I've meet in this school.

"Nice to meet you Jules, My name's Wiley. If you don't know I'm a-"

"-Sneasel? I'm quite familiar with Pokémon species myself." Julian happily responded. He had a goofy grin plastered on his face.

He seems like the type of character that doesn't get agitated easily. I obviously showed my discomfort yet he didn't seem disturbed. Maybe associating with someone like him isn't a bad thing after all.

"So, Which one should I sweet talk first?" Julian asked, his head shifting from girl to girl.

"...Pa-Pardon?" I managed to stutter. Wait, is he serious? I must have heard incorrectly. My eyes bulged on the thought of him sweet talking anyone.

"Run that by me one more time." I asked, my hairs crawling up my back.

"Sigh, don't tell me you don't know what flirting is." He replied turning his head towards me.

Before I could humiliate myself with my response the door opened, a big bear-like Pokémon walked in. It was bipedal and had brown fur with a light yellow circle on its underbelly. That was definitely an Ursaring.

"What are you maggots doing here? No one's allowed in here! Scram!" The Ursaring boomed.

His loud and terrifying voice actually destroyed my appetite. Not that I really had one to begin with.

"Ye-yes s-sir. S-so-sorry." I stuttered.

Yeah, I stutter, mostly when I'm scared, angry, hungry, sad, frighten, anxious, nervous and when I'm in thirteen different other moods. It happens. I tripped over my feet as I quickly made my way towards the door.

"Please, you may fool that Neanderthal but there is no way you can fool me." The Buneary snapped.

Fool? Honestly what is she on about, that's no way to treat a teacher, no matter how... scary he looks.

"You have some real nerves talking to a teacher like that!" He shouted raising his massive claws putting mine to shame.

See, even the teacher agrees with my reasoning, she's just suicidal.

"Please, fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me, but there is no way you'll fool me a third time Loki!"

The Buneary stood up from her chair. She had to really project her voice due to the fact that she was practically on the opposite side of the classroom from The Ursaring and I. She had a determined gleam in her eyes. The two glared at one another for what felt like an eternity. I couldn't stop the droplets of sweat that sluggishly travelled down my neck.

"Fine, fine, you got me." The Ursaring said, his voice drastically changing from menacing to childish.

Then, right before my very eyes it transformed. Is it a Ditto? No, they aren't known to be cunning or mischievous. The huge hulking beast became foggy and pixilated until it minimized into a smaller black ball of fur. Once it finally started to define into a more detailed object I fully comprehended what happened. I just became a victim of a prank. The one at fault, a Zorua, one that is laughing uncontrollably too.

"Hahaha, oh man I got you good, you were wetting yourself weren't you." He said in-between giggles as he rolled around on the shiny wooden floor. His two forelegs at his chest and eyes watery.

Not replying was probably the best course of action, mostly due to the fact that I couldn't muster anything threatening plus my heart was still beating fast from the incident that I'm confident I wouldn't have kept my voice steady enough to speak. I surveyed the other students. I couldn't tell how Julian was reacting because his eyes were covered by his hair but I could tell that The Buneary was looking at me with disgust, she wrinkled her nose like Flare did earlier today. The Eevee on the otherhand seemed not to care, aimlessly starring out the window wall.

Looks like school life at Earth Academy will be far more challenging than what I initially anticipated.


	3. Chapter 1 Introductions (Part 2)

**AN: So, camping was fun, it was literally only a 24hour long vacation. For this chapter i introduce more of the cast. Like the previous one if there are anythings you dislike with your character PM or review. This is crucial to satisfy you, the reader. I'll try to do daily updates but since soccer is really demanding right now it might be updates every other day. That sucks cause i swear i promised something like daily updates hope you can live with that. That's all, enjoy, (Disclaimer: i do not own james bond.) **

**Manny Out. **

Chapter 1.1 Introductions (Part 2)

POV: Flare (Growlithe)

This school is remarkable, so big yet so easy to maneuver. Well that's mostly thanks to the pamphlet we all received when being accepted but still really simple straight forward halls. I arrived to school a good ten minutes before Wiley ever will and I can almost assure you he will instantly wonder off. Also knowing his sense of time and direction, he'll probably be gone for half an hour and then claim to be late for orientation while showing up massively early.

No, I'm not giving him enough credit, he's pass those days.

As I continued to think about my brainless friend I made a quick observation of the pamphlet held in hand. According to it, the right side of the school is the Battle Wing while the left side has the Contest and Exploration Wing.

I suppose that makes sense since Earth Academy is known for its battle club over anything else.

I didn't even realize I was sitting on my hind legs starring into one of the lockers until someone actually pointed it out.

"So... is that your locker?" someone asked sweetly.

I turned my head and came face to face with a Vulpix. The Vulpix was sitting on its hind legs as well while sweeping the tiled floor with its tail. It gleefully grinned at me and tilted its head to the side.

I guess I must of stopped walking at one point and just allowed my mind wonder.

"No, I was just daydreaming. Nice to meet you, I'm Flare the Growlithe, who are you?"

"My name is Chase, I'm a Vulpix!" Chase replied enthusiastically raising one of her forelegs in triumph.

The two of us continued to look at one another. Her amber pupil-less eyes were really captivating. She had a reddish brown pelt and walked on her fours like myself. Her tail broke into six different ends and was an orange shade.

"Well orientation doesn't start in another fifteen minutes. Do you want to walk around?" She finally broke the silence, probably not able to handle it herself.

Wait... fifteen minutes? How long have I been dozing off for?

"Sure, let's go to the Battle Wing, do you know where that is? I'll show you anyways." I replied taking initiative as I lead the way with my strides.

Lead by example. She followed me without hesitation.

* * *

"So you plan on doing club wise?" I asked.

I froze in place as my cheeks heated up. Did I just say that? I basically asked two questions in one sentence rendering it impossible to understand. I instinctively shook my head in disappointment.

"What! What's wrong with that? I know I'm not the greatest and all but I do give it my best every time." Chase argued defensively.

I raised my eyebrows in confusion. The two of us are definitely not listening to the same conversation.

We ended up at a stalemate in the halls. None of us continued to walk. She suddenly turned distant, starring off at nothing in particular. Regardless, I deemed it necessary to apologize even though I didn't fully understand what I did.

"I was distracted I didn't hear what you had to say...I'm sorry." My voice tinted with hints of confusion.

"hmm?" She replied, quickly snapping her head towards me. She blinked a dozen times in the progress.

My brows shifted awkwardly, they weren't able to comprehend what finished occuring just like myself. Did she forget what we were talking about? My eyes were still wide open in disbelief.

Alright, this combination of two day dreamers isn't going to fly well, probably best if I just ditch her. In a friendly way of course, I don't want to hurt her feelings or anything but this is just plain ridiculous.

"Look, i'm gonna go to my locker, you go on without me okay." I lied genuinely and nicely as possible which came out as somewhat condescending.

Chase started. "Oh, I can go with yo-"

I immediately cut her off."No that won't be necessary. Don't worry I'll see you in orientation. Just follow the arrows, there are literally signs everywhere, you shouldn't miss it."

On that note, I turned on my heels and hastened my pace. Just to be sure I made a few turns while walking down the tiled hallways. Constantly checking my back just to be certain that I wasn't being followed. After doing this a bit I started to feel relieved. My breathing became relaxed.

I walked down the empty halls for the sake of walking. Then after making a sharp right turn I came into hearing proximity of two characters talking, well it sounded more like arguing to me, and it was very one-sided at that. Anyways, a loud feminine voice broke my train of thought.

"Stop starring at me you creeper, leave me alone!" one of them snarled. A Skrelp I think, now that I take a closer look.

It had a small body and was somehow floating in the air. I don't know how that works but I won't judge it for the time being. As I was saying, the frail body looked similar to a sea dragon. Its back was coated in a muddy brown shell that slanted into a blunt horn while the underbelly was purple just like its face.

The Pokémon the Skrelp was arguing with didn't respond verbally but simply glared back.

"You know what! Just leave me alone!" The Skrelp snapped, tinge of fear in its voice.

As it 'swam' away I stood in amusement. Flustering people is so much fun. I guess I know why Wiley does it so often. Without a moment's thought I found myself drawn closer to the other Pokémon, a Murkrow.

The Pokémon stood on its two feet as it stared at my advancing figure. Its blue eyes narrowed slightly when it realized I wasn't being affected by its never-ending gaze. Its head was shaped into what looked like a witch's hat. It had a crooked yellow beak and a tail that was tied together forming a shape similar to an old human invention, a broom.

"Hi, my name is Flare, nice to meet you, what you did there was hilarious pal!" I dropped a paw onto its bony shoulder in a sign of congratulations.

Startled the Murkrow flew back swinging its wings in an attempt to swat me. Its creepy facade broken.

"Whot is de meanin awf dat? Naw tawchin yah clea?" It said absolutely flustered. (_What is the meaning of that? No touching you clear?_)

My jaw gaped open. What type of accent is that? I never knew Pokémon could pick up accents to begin with. Also it seems I disturbed him when only trying to be nice. I'm not good at this socializing thing.

"Sorry pal, what's your name?" I asked slouching in defeat.

"De names Bruno, but, naw tawchin yah hea?" Bruno replied fidgeting, he probably feels violated. (_The names Bruno, But no touching you hear?_)

"Sorry, i'll be on my way. Don't stare me down while I leave got it." I said adding the second sentence as an afterthought.

"Yah Yah, get outa hea" Bruno answered. (_Yeah, Yeah, get out of here_) Crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes in an obvious attempt to glare at me. I could feel his gaze onto my back even after I turned my head away from him, the feeling of being watched was prominent as ever.

These two incidents took up eleven of my fifteen minutes before school officially started. I increased my pace to a speed walk and retraced my steps back to the Battle Wing.

I heard a loud crash come from within one of the arena-like classrooms. It was obvious, someone was battling another in there this early in the morning. I quietly tip-toed towards the slightly creaked open steel door and poked an eye through. There I saw a mesmerizing sight.

The classroom was just one big battle field. The terrain of choose, rocky and dry ground. Rocks were sprinkled throughout this twenty by fifteen feet field. There were bleachers all around the field and two big monitors suspended above it. Unfortunately the monitors were just two empty black voids. Off. The walls were made of what I presumed was a type of steel that is resistant to most attacks. I slowly crept forward until my full body was fully engulfed by the room. There I shyly hid behind one of the stainless steel bleachers and examined the two sparring. Looks like a Riolu fighting what appears to be a Snivy.

The Snivy's bipedal reptilian body swerved away from its opponent's upcoming physical attacks with ease. The Snivy in general had a green body with a cream underside. It also had a yellow stripe run down its back and into its three pronged tail.

"I will defeat you!" The Riolu shouted as if he needed to motivate himself to dig deeper into his energy reserves.

In a swift motion the Riolu sped across ten feet in a blink of an eye and jabbed the Snivy. The latter fell onto its bottom but quickly recovered and was back on its feet.

"It will take more than a Quick Attack to take me down." The Snivy which obviously was a male replied.

Out of its tiny stubby arms came out two razor sharp grass-like boomerangs that collided with the Riolu forcing it into and through a stray rock pillar.

My eyes widen in concern. I'm pretty sure the rock did little to no damage, but the fact that the Riolu was flung away by that attack frightened me. I came out of my hiding spot and slowly advanced towards the two who immediately continued their fight after the Riolu used the move Focus Energy from underneath the rubble.

I cleared my throat before talking, hoping to attract their attention. To no prevail.

"Hello?... hi? Hello? Hey! listen to me you punks!" I cupped my mouth as I screamed the last sentence. My patience was shattered, how can those two leave a woman like me waiting? Unbelievable

The two stopped in their tracks leaving for quite a funny sight. The Snivy was completely trapped under the Riolu's body while shoving the latter's face with its small green hands. A giggle slipped out and the two immediately broke off from their little sexual orientation discovery. Speaking of orientation, I need to drag these two with me or they might be late.

"Hey orientation starts in around a minute. You better come with me! If not, you'll be late! Just follow me and hurry." I didn't even attempt to hide the desperation that was building up inside me. I quickly dashed out the battle arena and made my way to the orientation room described by the pamphlet we received.

The two other boys followed in pursuit not far behind me with concerned looks on their face, probably fearing their reputation might be ruined. What's with guys and their reputations anyways, Wiley can't stop going on about wanting people to think he's badass or something along those lines.

"Fitch, Evan Fitch pleasure to meet you, thanks for letting us know about the orientation, we'd have been fighting all day if given the chance." Evan suddenly stated as we advanced to the classroom.

I turned my head towards his direction, the way he fought, I honestly didn't expect him to be so formal, bond jokes aside.

"Second that. Name is Damian. You're the third I meet. Behind Evan and an oblivious Sneasal." Damian said, appearing uninterested and eyes fixed onto the floor then onto the luminescent lights.

"Haha, no worries, it was nothing, you'll make me blush, anyways we are here better enter." I hastily answered slurring my response into inaudible sentences.

The three of us stopped in front of double doors. Hanged above it, a sign written in red block letters saying orientation.

I suddenly felt the urge to leave these two be, they seem like nice guys but I already exceeded the amount of time I can talk to one person. Yep, that's it.

I quickly opened the door revealing a beautiful antique classroom that had a massive window wall to my left. In front of me were desks in rows arching around and slowly increasing in height due to the subtle slant. There were already a vast amount of students sitting at whatever desk they pleased. The noise of chatter drowned out the silence.

My ears twitched ever so slightly. A very disgusting sound caught my attention. My eyes bolted into one direction.

"Hey Wiley is that your girlfriend you always talk about?" A Zorua said teasingly as he sat at a desk to the left of Wiley. Speaking of which had his eyes closed and pulled away at his hair. However, more importantly, why was that idiot flustered? To his right was a Ralts. It slowly raised its green bowl haircut style and revealed scarlet red eyes. Then the Ralts seductively winked. Seductively winked... I say this because I swear that thing bit its lower lip in the process. What is up with boys?

Not wanting to think much on the topic I shifted my attention towards Wiley again.

"What did you tell them you idiot!"

* * *

**Clingy Author Note: For the sake of not spoiling anything, That was my attempt of an accent. do you know which one? **

**Also i feel like this was not the greatest, felt almost sluggish during some parts (if not all.) I just can't tell how well my writing is at times. Sorry for making excuses, hope you enjoyed nevertheless.**


	4. Chapter 1 Introductions (Part 3)

**AN: A lot has happened, Firstly, I have the final soccer game of the league to worry about. 1st vs 2nd so I had to devote a lot of time in preparations especially since I just recently came from an injury. Secondly I had to go to school registrations which ate up chunks of time. Finally,I have a party i need to supply. I Hope no one thought I was ditching. Anyways, this is the final introduction chapter, the ball is gonna start to spin from here on. I'll say it now, I believe some of the characters here have some embellished or out of character traits. But that's for the sake of standing out, lets say the nerves got the better of them that day, I will steer it into the right direction afterwards. I hope people are okay with that. Also when reading I read way too quickly, so im not sure if I made the ending sound rushed or not, probably so, Hopefully that's fine with you guys. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1.2 Introductions (Part 3)

POV: Wiley (Sneasal)

Sigh. Normally having a girl scream my name would usually be a good thing. Nope... Not now, in fact I would do anything to get this one to shut up. Here, Flare is sitting on my desk shrieking profanities while smugly pointing her finger at me. If she keeps barking away from this close my ears are going to pop. Can't she just sit steadily, why ask someone for answers when you won't let them reply.

"Flare can you quiet down, your making yet another scene." I spoke over her threats, as I massaged my aching temples.

In response she did manage to calm herself a bit. Her blinded fury subdued and now she simply looked annoyed. She's always overreacting. How the hell am I going to meet new people if I have to deal with this sorry mess of a friend?

"Hey Julian." I nonchalantly started a different conversation as I shifted my head towards the direction of the sitting Ralts.

"Need something?" He chirped in an overly friendly manner.

"Yeah, can you keep Flare company, she isn't good at talking to boys, but I have faith in you." I crossed my arms as I slowly got up from my chair. I ignored the newly enraged glare I was receiving from the girl in front of me.

"You had me at company." Julian exclaimed a sparkle in his eyes as he victoriously leaped onto his desk with his arms raised in a different kind of determination.

On that note I made my way towards the other crowds scattered in the orientation room, strangely enough the teachers haven't come in to start it, guess they're the ones late.

"Hi, pleasure to meet you!" A voice boomed.

My back jolted straight up. Perfect posture, quite frankly I don't like that. I turned my body to face the loud Pokémon. I was not expecting to see a Pachirisu. The small squirrel like Pokémon had white fur with a blue stripe running down its back. Its ears were blue as well and by the way the stripe traveled down the tail, it was obviously male.

"Are you naturally this loud? Can your lungs manage that?" I coolly snarled.

Honestly, who thinks it's a smart idea to shout at someone who has their back to you.

Well regardless, he doesn't appear to be fazed by my not very insulting insult. In fact he looked uninterested since he crossed his arms and tapped his foot to a rhythmic beat. He's probably disappointed by my response.

"I thought it would be a good idea. After all, the amount of chatter really drowns out the ability to speak in normal inside voices."

"We are speaking in normal inside voices!" I shouted, slowly slouching out in exhaustion. Simple minded people tire me out, what can I say. Also, I just realized, that's what people call irony.

"Well, I had no idea you were a scaredy cat. Unlike me, I'm the bravest person you'll ever meet! Exploration Teams, Earth Academy better prepare, there's no one else as capable as me, just you watch!" At the end of his little rant he placed his two arms onto his waist and head raised high.

While he posed like a superhero I was trying to soak in what happened. He did go on a rant, but how did it come to this?

"That's great, well for the sake of not being to clingy(And to satisfy the higher ups), I will leave you be almighty explorer."

"Suit yourself, remember, I wasn't the one who started anything." The Pachirisu said as he turned on his heels and departed to another part of the room.

Interesting, truthfully interesting. Was I harsh? Probably not, People like those shouldn't be affected by mild insults. I staggered on looking for others to catch my attention.

* * *

Bingo, That character sitting alone in the higher right corner of the class with its eyes closed looked mysterious and cool, plus thanks to my fantastic amount of Pokémon knowledge, i know its a Dark type like me.

A Houndour.

"Hey fellow Dark type." I said as I finally arrived to its side unnoticed.

One of its eyes peaked and looked at me disappointingly.

"Hi." He said in a monotone expression.

"Um, nice to meet you, I'm Wiley, who are you?"

"Yoru, now, if that is all do you mind? I want to be alone for the time being." After finishing his sentence he closed his one open eye. Basically an attempt to usher me away from him.

He sure is different. He doesn't seem genuinely rude, but his persona sounds rather unsettling like he is apathetic towards the world. Maybe he's just tired. It is pretty early in the morning after all.

Since he was sitting alone near the top it would probably be best to head back to the lower section of the arched room.

There are surprisingly a lot of loner types in this school. I guess I'll make it my goal to speak to each in every one of them.

First off the Murkrow over there in the bottom opposite corner of mine. It seems to be starring at a person for a while before shifting it's attention to another. That is comically weird, there are just too many people here to stare at all of them. Well I guess he follows the Dark type code way too seriously.

Anyways, that gaze, its blue eerie eyes are really haunting, not the type of thing I'd want to spot in the forest or alley way. Maybe I'll let that loner be for now.

As I was about to make my exit its head snapped onto me in a quick motion driving all my hairs up my back. I honestly don't know how to describe it, those eyes are abnormally freighting. It narrowed its eyes as it slowly swayed its head in a tilting motion. Whatever it's doing is really making me break a sweat. My body started heating up in anxiety. Seriously creepy, I must look away, but I somehow can't manage it. I'm locked onto that dark stare, an unbreakable connection that's rendering my sanity obsolete. How? Well those eyes are able to portray so many things. For instance, what could it possible be thinking right now that it has to looks at me that way? Should I be concerned for my well being? My body tensed up, I was now unable to move. My surroundings disappeared from sight. The only thing I can see is a pitch black background and that Murkrow. Jesus he must be doing something, if this keeps up i'll suffer a heart attack.

"Hello are you alright?" A small gentle voice broke the enchantment I feel prisoner to.

I fell onto my knees and started to breathe again, yeah, I forgot to breathe as well. My chest was ingesting air in eccentric patterns.

"I am now. thanks. that guy. sure is creepy." I managed to murmur in between breathes.

"Best if you don't look at him. He's different." The character soothingly replied.

So it's a he, That Murkrow is a boy. Guess i figured that much, after all it would be uncommon for girls to pick up odd behaviour like that.

"Anyways, it's nice to meet you, my name is Hazel." The Deerling started.

I'm pretty sure it's a Deerling, although its coloration is different from what I thought was the norm, Shiny? No, I doubt it, Hmm, maybe it's one of those strange Pokémon that transforms into different types according to distinct variables like the famous Castfrom. Anyways the grass type fawn Pokémon stood on its fours. The upper side of its body was a tanned brown. Isolated yellow dots were scattered strictly across the upper body.

"Pleasure to meet you, the name's Wiley, Guess ya saw me in trouble there, thanks." I was still recovering from that gaze. I'm not good with stuff like that. Gives me goosebumps.

"Since I did you a favour, can you do me one?" The Deerling asked kindly.

My weird mind would usually wonder to strange areas but right now, for some reason it just can't go there. Hazel just looks too innocent.

"Sure what is it?" I still felt stiff from that encounter, walking around would probably be best.

The Deerling turned her back to me and commenced to march away.

"Follow me, there's someone I want you to meet." She said over her shoulder.

I shrugged and followed, it is what I wanted after all.

* * *

"Hello, remember me, Hazel? I brought someone here to talk to you."

In front the two of us sat a timid looking Minccino. My left brow rose in curiosity. The Minccino was a mouse like Pokémon with a grey coat of fur. It had extremely thin and long ears.

"Um... hello?" She said cowering under her arms.

Well, it was going to happen sooner than later, I knew I was going to find the shy type, not loner, there is a massive distinguish between the two, one chooses to be that way, the other is just too awkward to make a difference.

Anyways, she looks awfully pale, Maybe she just dislikes how I look? My claws can be scary.

"Hiya, pleasure to meet you, I'm a friend of your friend." I reassured as I gestured to my left were Hazel stood. The Mincinno's eyes darted to her friend who smiled in return. Then they darted back onto me, geez guess that's my cue.

"My name is Wiley by the way, what's yours?"

"Emiko." She managed to murmur, suddenly refusing to keep eye contact.

"Cool Name! Well, I know it can be a bit nervous to be here, but try to cheer up okay." Those were my final words of advice before I made my way to yet another part of this rather confined and crowded classroom. I didn't bother waiting for a response, doing so might just make her more nervous.

"What's your name?" I asked the nearest isolated Pokémon.

"Doesn't concern you." She snapped.

Female Treecko, I can tell by that independent voice of hers. Also, she sure has some attitude. I was just trying to start some casual small talk amongst classmates.

Like Snivy, she is a green reptilian Pokémon, has a red underbelly and, well, green skin. She also has a leaf-like tail that is a darker shade of green, all in all there's an excessive amount of green on this character.

"Do you have a problem?" I asked, sounding far ruder than what I intended. I was actually concerned. But, now I'm sure I set myself up for failure like I did with that Buneary.

"Excuse me? Who do you take me for?" she narrowed her yellow eyes in a sign of aggression, that and she balled her fists.

"N-no one, wa-wait, I-I mean, someone? Um... Sor-Sorry, Tr-Truce?" it came out okay. I squirm at first sights of potential pain.

"Pathetic, are you finished now?" She harshly remarked snickering.

Sigh... Round one for rude Treecko girl. For some reason I just can't brush off the feeling that more are to come.

* * *

**Clingy Author Note: I want to thank everyone who gave me permission to use their characters along with those who submitted. Here's the overall Cast in order they were introduced:**

**Sneasal – Wiley (Mine)**

**Growlithe – Flare (Mine)**

**Riolu – Damian (Black Lighting Kaiju)**

**Buneary- ? (wolfgirl12390)**

**Eevee- ? (Thewhatzupwriter26)**

**Ralts- Julian (SDproductions)**

**Zorua- Loki (W. R. Winters)**

**Vulpix – Chase (Twilightcrystalflame)**

**Skrelp- ? (LadyGlitchy)**

**Murkrow- Bruno (The Gentleman Ghost)**

**Snivy- Evan Fitch (StylishDescent)**

**Pachirisu- ? (MysteryAgain)**

**Houndour- Yoru (Bass The Echidna)**

**Deerling- Hazel (ShayminxForeverx)**

**Minccino- Emiko (Antex-The Legendary Zoroark)**

**Treecko- ? (Omega Zekrom)**

**To those who's names weren't revealed, I will soon. Just when I feel like they should. ;)  
**

**I can sleep now. **


	5. Chapter 2 Orientation

**AN: So, chapters are going to average at 1000 words. Maybe slightly more, or greatly depending on the circumstances, I will write some chapters in an omniscient perspective to cover more students. I might also write in other character's perspective. without further ado , here's the Chapter! The excessively hyped out orientation. **

Chapter 2 Orientation

POV: Wiley (Sneasel)

Feeling defeated, I managed to drag my feet back to my desk stationed near the top left of the orientation room. There I was greeted by a satisfied Julian. Way to rub in my pathetic encounter.

"One step closer." He whispered as he rubbed his cheek with the palm of his hand.

That's strange, looks like streams are coming from his eyes. Wait, his cheek looks a shade redder than it usually is.

"Did she slap you?" I concluded, a quizzical expression imprinted on my face. To exaggerate myself I pretended to stroke that beard I will never have.

"Perhaps, but that's her way to express her true feelings towards me." Julian countered.

"Right..." I murmured. Biting my lip was the only way to fight the urge not to laugh.

"Attention everyone, sorry I'm late, things to do, people to see." A loud booming sound projected throughout the whole class leaving a rippling echo effect.

All heads shifted forward. There they spotted the teacher who was going to supervise the orientation.

An enormous Pokémon in size compared to most students. It had purple skin and cannons popping out from each corner of its overly big face. In addition, it had a tail with a yellow tip, similar to how the cannons are. A huge gapping mouth showed four blunt teeth at all corners.

How fitting, an Exploud as our teacher.

"Listen, everyone my name is Mr. Echo. I am the teacher of Item Studies and I hope to meet each and every one of you in the near future. Now, let us begin!" The teacher shouted in a crescendo voice.

You know what, having Flare scream at me at point blank is more manageable than this torture. He's going to shatter the windows if he keeps this up. My hands went to my ears instinctively, what a waste of time, I have claws i can't really cup my ears in the proper fashion that will isolate them from the sound.

"You all will receive your schedules along with your keys for the dormitories. You will come up to the front when your Type has been chosen. To start us off, Grass types please come forward."

Think my ears are bleeding, how someone can be so loud yet so clear in his pronunciation is ludicrous . I'm going to have this ringing in my ears for at least a week. Multiple students stood up and made their way to the front, single line and rather well behaved, they're probably all dizzy from the excessively loud Pokémon too.

One in particular caught my eye, that rude Treeko. She seems unfazed with a monotone expression covering her face.

"Found someone you like?" Julian questioned.

I faced the Pokémon, he must have noticed me clenching my fists, I guess I was shaking a bit too. I need to get back at her for making me look so very pathetic.

"You could say something like that." The words came out before I put thought into what I was saying.

"Ada boy, need any tips, wait is she cute, maybe I need to get the first blow, is it her? Or her? Or-"

I drowned out his nonsense gibberish. My eyes closed, only focusing on listening to the next type that might be called out.

"Dark types please come forward."

Duty calls, my eyes jolted open as Loki and I got up from our desks. We left an enthralled Julian to himself. He probably won't notice we left.

I calmly waited for my turn to be at the front. There the Exploud gave me a key and my schedule, how he knows which is which is beyond me. He acts as if he's a human trained Pokémon. Moving on, I quietly returned to my seat and waited for the other types to finish with retrieving their newly owned items.

"Alright, there is a lot to explain so please, bare with me." The Exploud echoed.

I zoned out before he had the chance to continue. My head slowly inched towards the smooth and shining surface of the mahogany desk. It looks so cozy. My eyelids are getting heavy too.

* * *

POV: (Exploud)

"Now, there are four classes in each semester, if you did not take out the max amount of electives your final semester will only have three classes or even two, this means you will have a spare and can leave class, but not campus. Stay in your rooms for that time slot. In addition, you will have two morning classes and two afternoon broken apart by the lunch period in between. Winter Clubs will start to accept submissions in one week time. Since today is the first day of school you will only spend thirty minute intervals at each class, after that is done. You will be sent to your rooms to customize it to your liking. Extra accessories like tv's or computers will be found in the main office. To those who don't know, it's to the left of the main foyer. That is all, you can quietly go attend your classes now. Dismissed."

That was one long and boring speech. On cue all students got up from their chairs and gently placed it into the desks. In a proper single file the students exited with decent manners. I scanned the crowd as they politely made their way out the double door.

"Hello sir, pleasure to meet you, I am Loki, one of your future students, it would be an honour to shake your hand." A small Zorua said with a kind smile on his face, his head tilting slightly to the side with an extended arm out. Strange really, he appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm truthfully flattered." I replied as I meet his arm halfway. With one hardy shake the two of us broke link. He then departed just like the rest of the students.

Wherever he came from, you still got to love students like him.

"What a good boy." I said to no one in particular. I went towards one of the doors myself since everyone already cleared out. I was just about to flick off the lights and exit the room when a quiet questioned was asked.

"Hey, where did everybody go?"

I swung around to face my insolent student. The boy instantly stiffed up, he looked like a Sneasal. He must of notice the fire in my eyes and extremely bulged out vein on my forehead.

"What on world are you still doing here, there are places to go, people to meet! Go to your classes at once!" I boomed.

He instantly got up from his desk making a ruckus, he slipped and tripped over his chair and stumbled down the slanted walkway. He lay right before me, I simply narrowed my eyes and glared at the boy, that was more than enough to make him squirm up and out the class at remarkably high speeds.

"So-sorry!" He whispered as his retreating figure dashed out the double doors. I swayed my head in satisfaction.

I cannot tell a lie, it is enjoyable to toy with delinquent students.

* * *

**Clingy Author Note: I have that party to go to on Friday so I might be able to or not squeeze in a chapter, however during the weekend i cannot do anything whatsoever, thanks to my parents who thought it would be best to just do some renovations on the house for my last summer weekend. Yippie...**


	6. Chapter 3 Math Best Forgotten

**AN: Last day before school starts, quite frighting, Not sure if i'm in the mood for this. Anyways, here's the next chapter. I'm super sorry that this story is progressing at snail's pace but I just want to add as much foundation needed(Cause i plan on making a complicated plot, o_r what I consider complicated_). Hope everyone is okay with that. Without furtherado, Chapter 3 with a totally unrelated Title.**

Chapter 3 Math Best Forgotten

POV: Flare (Growlithe)

As soon as the crowd left the room everyone broke from their ranks and completely flooded the halls. Dispersing into different directions like a swarm of Beedrills looking for honey. Being in such a big crowd is kind of intimidating. Anyways, it seems that my first period is Math. I would say I'm looking forward to it, but that would be a genuine lie. Despite being good at it, I still despise the subject. Of course, I could go into a whole new chapter just giving you reasons why Math is a waste of time, but I guarantee you it would be far more than the average two thousand words.

I quickly and quietly made my way towards the designated classroom. I made sure to dodge any attempts of small talk. Once I finally arrived at the doorstep a new fear struck me. I'm actually starting classes. My life as a full fledged academy student begins now. I didn't notice I was holding up a line by staying suspended at the doorway until someone mentioned it.

"I'd like to go to class today." Some student complained.

I would probably bash his head in if given the right circumstances.

After self motivating myself I took a step into the Mathematics Room 101. The atmosphere hit me immediately. The comparison in lighting between the hallway and classroom is gigantic. I feel like I just stepped into the freaking sun.

And I mean the actual hydrogen sun, not the Pokémon University.

To those who don't know, there are universities to attend even after these private schools. Unfortunately, the University designated for the Elysium Region only pick a rare 30 students from each academy. Which means chances to even remotely make it into Sun University is unbelievably low. There are 9 other Universities but they are scattered in different regions. It's a massive farm system to be honest. But, the best explorers, contestants and battlers are forged in these universities. Also, after some internet surfing, rumour has it that Sun University has been researching heavily on the extinct humans.

Brings shivers down my back thinking about those greedy creatures.

I didn't even know I was already sitting at one of the desks, somehow I managed to walk and daydream at the same time, I guess that's improvement. Instinctively it was a desk near the far right corner. Four rows were made facing the front. Each desk had a counterpart. This was a first floor room that had two windows to the right exposing the track and field section to wondering eyes. Moreover, those windows were semi covered by cream curtains. The tiled floor basically glowed thanks to all of this excessive lighting.

"Hello everyone, I'm Mrs. Sparkle." said a gentle looking Ampharos.

The tall lean yellow bipedal Pokémon had two translucent like orbs. One orb was placed firmly on its forehead and the other on its tail. She had flipper like arms and black stripes around her neck, ears and tail.

"It's a name in my family for generations. Anyways, here's how things go. You see there are many students in this wonderful academy. Classes are split by the alphabet. People with names between A-C go to class 100, D-F go to room 101, G-K go to room 102, L-N to room 103, O-R go to room 104 and S-Z go to room 105. It may sound confusing but it really is straightforward, and makes remembering all your lovely names as easy as can be." Mrs. Sparkle finished. That was unbearable, her voice is overly friendly, high pitched and obnoxious.

Shrugging it off I tested my patient by resisting the urge to go and teach her how to speak like normal Pokémon. Today's overall classes were just a way to break the ice, get the students to feel more natural and at ease. In my class, two seats to my left sat Evan Fitch. The Snivy I met early, strangely enough the Riolu beside him was Damian. Guess they hit it off well. But, it would make sense. They probably decided to stick together. It's tough to make friends after all.

"Hello dear, you didn't find a seat?" Mrs. Sparkle shouted, probably to quiet down the class that commenced to socialize with their new desk partners.

"See the empty desk beside the Growlithe? You can sit there." On that note she ushered a stubborn and uninterested looking Buneary.

She looks like the quiet type, so I should be good. Mutual silence works with me. The Buneary hesitantly took a seat to my side. Not once attempting to speak or make eye contact confirming my suspicions.

After ten minutes the silence was torturous. Does she hate me or something? Her name, yeah, yeah, I'll ask for her name, that's normal right?

"So... what's your name?" I asked attempting to look as laid back and cool as possible. She slowly raised her head from what looked like a textbook. Her green eyes flickered over me for a second before returning her focus onto the hard cover book.

"Fox. Why aren't you using your textbook, they've been assigned to us for nearly ten minutes now. I recommend you actually put an effort to work." Fox calmly suggested not once attempting to make eye contact. Quite frankly, I was glad that was the case. I just can't do this social stuff especially when people are waiting for a reply.

I suppose that explains why I have this massive text book at the corner of my desk. Honestly it takes up half of the desk space. How didn't I notice it before? I decided to focus my gaze onto the front chalk board.

"Review, questions 1-15 pg 25, questions 1-7 pg 27, questions 4-8 pg 28, questions 6 pg 30" written neatly in bubbly purple chalk.

I'm not sure how I missed that. The teacher writes neat and all but just that list alone took up the whole front two chalk boards.

I found myself starring out the window allowing my eyes to aimlessly survey the asphalt of the parking space and the rubber texture of the eight lane track. I slowly rested my head onto my folded arms.

I have three classes after this one, then after that, dormitories to worry about, I think its two per room. chosen at random but for the sake of privacy and other... things there is no way in any condition cross genders permitted in the dorms over night.

The ear piercing sound of a bell ringing completely snapped me back into reality. Looks like daydreaming alone took up all of my time. Probably a good idea if I just pretend I didn't hear, or saw the questions. Yeah, better if I forget I ever saw the assigned homework, to add effect, i'll leave any traces of math in the math room. Good plan, next is Contest Basics class. That seems interesting and far more fun.

* * *

POV: Wiley (Sneasel)

So my first day of school was boring and uneventful. Math class with the Houndour Yoru. He was really the only Pokemon I knew in that class so instinctively I stuck with him during that torture session. After that I had Battle Techniques. I somehow got knocked out against a vulpix with a surprisingly strong ember. Due to my injuries I skipped my third period and finished school off at a Move Tutor class. Although other than being knocked out today nothing really happened. Brain dead boring.

I sighed. I was slowly wondering the empty halls looking for the dormitories section. Everything is foreign. I swear I passed the Maths room three times now.

"Lost?" a familiar voice asked.

I turned my head to face the Deerling from a few hours ago.

"Just a bit, you seem to know whenever I need help." I joked.

"Sixth sense." Hazel teasingly shrugged.

"Do you know where the Dorms are?" I asked. feeling a bit nervous that the school emptied out far too quickly.

"You just continue going straight from this hall then, physically leave the academy, go to the right where it says 'Male Dorms', enter, go to where your room number matches your key number. And enter that room, easy peasy." The Deerling instructed.

"Got it, Thanks." I sheepishly turned and rushed away taking the nearest right turn. That's what she said after all.

* * *

POV: Loki (Zorua)

The dormitory building looked plain, dark brown planks forming the floor, antique furniture, wall clock that makes an abnormally loud tick and every single window sealed off with black curtains making the overall building feel as if it were exclusive to nocturnal creatures. Perfect area to scare any unaware guests. After taking the mental note I made my way towards the room with the reciprocal number as my key. Once the two finally met I inserted the key into the slot. After turning the key correctly I swung the door open.

There is a small hallway before fully entering the whole room. That space contains the bathroom entrance. the way the doors open might conflict with one another. Moreover, the dorm room looks very bland, Blue sheets neatly tucked into the two parallel beds, two work desks which I presume are for studying purposes and separate closets for each individual. Basically two sets of necessities to support each student.

A plan started to form in my head, by the looks of the room, that aura or feeling of not being used in quite some time allowed me to come to the conclusion that I am the first of the two to enter our shared room.

Lets give our roommate a welcoming surprise party.

* * *

**Clingy Author Note: So, I know that the last two pov's are short, and one doesn't even have dialogue, sorry. **

**On another note, Sorry if my writing is below your standards on this chapter, I just can't seem to get into a good flow, minor excuse, i'll clean it up in the upcoming chapters.**

**Promise. **

**Review Question: would you like to see your character have his own POV Or are you fine with how the story is going so far?**


	7. Chapter 4 Dorm Mates

**AN: Terribly sorry everybody. I've risen from the dead! I suffered some weird arm injury and couldn't really move my arm, Still hurts actually. I'm pretty sure this wasn't the greatest chapter either but I have to get back into the groove of things. Now, my chapters are going to be around 1000 words long. That's just how I do. I know people don't like that but that's the only way I can write in one day. I'll try to write a second chapter tomorrow. I'll also try to incorporate the characters I couldn't or haven't lately. Terribly sorry about that too. Anyways, enough listening to my talk, without further ado, the chapter:**

Chapter 4 -Dorm Mates

POV Azura "Namae" (Treecko)

Stalemate, here I sat directly across from what is to be my school year roommate. The two of us haven't spoken a word to the other. I suppose it's a way of playing it safe. I have no idea what she might be like. All I know is that I'll file a complaint if she talks more than she thinks.

Her beige tail silently glided across the pink sheets of her bed. The Eevee focused her gaze at the window allowing for the sun to gleam radiantly through and shower her bored looking face.

As of right now, she seems alright. As long as she stays that way I'll be fine.

I have lots of unpacking to do. I shifted my head towards the bags and luggage that stood at the door's side untouched. Guess It would be best to do that now.

* * *

_1 Hour Later_

After an exhausting amount of time I finally organized my belongings.

Everything was neatly organized and my room's territory was firmly established. I lazily sat on my sheets and allowed the adhesive surface envelope me. For a first day it was quite boring, I was expecting more. In fact, half these teachers are a disappointment. It took every ounce of my will power to make one of them not feel like a worthless bundle of embarrassment and shame. Although, I seriously doubt she will continue to teach after I spoke my opinion.

What?

I never said I wasn't going to speak my mind.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._ My train of thought was interrupted as three slow knocks echoed throughout the small dormitory from the doorway. Puzzled, the Eevee and I met glances. Her pink eyes looked glossy and uninterested.

"So... are you going to get it?" She asked with a monotone demeanor.

I didn't reply and let my actions do the talking as I angrily got of my bed. I stomped every step to the door and swung it open.

"Meep!" A squeaky voice shrilled.

My eyes bulged for a second. Just a second, before I returned back to my normal state.

"Why are you here? How did you even get in here?" I questioned.

Who stood before me was the Sneasel from earlier today. He looked just as befuddled as I felt.

"Um... I, I was lost, yeah... lost, and uh, well what are you doing in the male dorms?" He sort of replied. His eyes refused to meet mine as he reassuringly rubbed his left arm with his right. I must of really intimidated him. Soft. Wait, did he say _male dorms_?

I narrowed my eyes into small slits. "This is the Female's Dorms, there's pink hallways for goodness sake." I snapped.

This idiot honestly thought this was the male's dorm?

"There's a sign? Plus the female dorms are inside the school while the male's are outside? How could you confuse that you idiot!" I shouted. I was fuming. I unknowingly advanced towards him to the point where our faces were mere inches away. I guess I'm naturally intimidating. He honestly had to be the dumbest person I have ever met.

"Oh... Well how do yo-." I interrupted him already answering his next stupid question.

"The pamphlet we received. Try reading." I coldly answered, my voice finally returning back into a relatively normal tone.

"I see.. Um, Uh sorry..." He said defeated before slumping his head and dragging his feet along the now full hallway. Other students got out from their dorms to see what the commotion was about. Sensing the crowd I slowly closed my door and retreated back to the surprisingly comfy bed. I slowly closed my eyes as I once again lazily laid on the bed. That was satisfying. Nothing beats verbal disputes than physical ones.

"Don't you think that was a bit much?" My dorm mate replied. I opened my right eye to meet her two cold ones.

She looked genuinely angry. I closed my eye and ignored her question, Looks as if she isn't as alright as I first thought.

* * *

POV Zip (Pachirisu)

Boy oh boy, this is thrilling. First day of school is already over, before I know it, it'll be times for Exploration tryouts! The very thought made my fingers go numb in excitement.

I eagerly skipped down the hallway. The front double door entrance is just right ahead. I just entered the foyer, a hexagon like shape room that diverges into 5 other hallways and the entrance.

This one room is rather big and had a different type of tiles than the rest. Speaking of which, this school feels like a dungeon. My knees went numb this time. I'm not sure I'll be able to last. I really can't wait for these tryouts! I slammed the two doors open as I made my way into the campus' outdoors. The gentle breeze slowly splashed across my face. The outdoors are marvelous. By far, way better than being coped inside a classroom all day. I made my way to the second biggest building Earth's campus has to offer. The male dormitories. The sidewalks were neatly paved and lead to other buildings and the track. On my way to the Dorms I managed to see a big translucent like dome at the far corner, it looks as if it's for Battle Squad. I returned my focus on the building now before me. The overall look was an antique building desperately in need of an update.

The inside was just as spooky, just the way I like it. Honestly, this Academy meets all my requirements. What's left is for ghost stories to be told at night time inside this place. The curtains restrict limited amount of light to pass through and this antique furniture really gives this place the horror vibe. I made my way to the dorm that was designated to me and slowly opened the door. Like typical horror movies the door slowly squeaked open.

I took one step inside before a loud explosive sound erupted from the closet.

What came out looked a lot like... Mr. Loud? His gaping jaw shouted at me at point blank. It felt like his voice alone was going to tear of my face from my head. After finishing his bloodcurdling scream from literally several inches he asked me a question.

"Did I scare you?"

I titled my head in mild confusion, and... because I lost my balance due to that strange ringing sound coming from both ears. That wasn't even remotely scary, I was expecting more. Its true that Pokemon get scared from sound, it's a proven phenomenon but I was kind of already expecting it. The slightest I did was flinch at the sheer amount of force his voice can project. I snapped back to reality as I stared back to where Mr. Loud was suppose to be.

The purple beast was gone. I probably should have paid a bit more of attention. What now was standing before me was a Zorua.

"Hey? Where did Mr. Loud go?" I asked, feeling far more confused than I was a moment ago.

The Zorua face palmed before speaking.

"It was me, my ability?" He answered.

He continued sensing that by saying that he didn't help me with my confusion.

"Not important. why couldn't I scare you? Want to explain?" He inquired looking eager for an answer.

"I... like ghost stories?" I replied hesitantly, not entirely sure how I should answer that question.

"I see." He replied before turning on the lights to the room and slowly walking to what I presume is his half of the dorm.

So far, this Academy is full of eccentric Pokemon. Thank goodness I'm normal.

* * *

**Clingy Author Note: Well I hope that was enjoyable. From now on, i'll be doing Pov's for everyone I can. Progressing at snail pace? Pfft, whatcha saying? Contest Tryouts are next chapter? That should be fun for some people right? Anyways, Review whatcha think!**

**Is it unbearable? decent? What did you like/dislike about this chapter. Anything really, as long as you don't flame me. you can do that over PM. I do take criticism, I have to at least.**

**If your character is doing contest club and you want to submit their routine. Feel free to do so by PM. If not I'll make up the routine myself. Or not mention them in the chapter entirely. **


	8. Chapter 5 Day 2 in Earth Academy

**AN: must get boring reading these. Anyways, decided to make my chapter longer which kinda took me more time than initially planned. Sorry. Anyways, I just want to thank all who come back to read and review. It really means a lot to me. So, would you believe me if I said I wipeout(ed) today during gym period? Completely crunched my elbow. Same side too... I'm clumsy to a lethal fault. Also, I have a feeling i may have made some errors that i can't find. Just that type of vibe rubbing off. If you see any let me know! Gracias! Without further ado, the next chapter: **

**Oh, wait, disclaiming **I don't own Naruto.** Alright, now the next chapter:**

Chapter 5 Day 2 in Earth

POV Julian (Ralts)

My eyes watered with joy, I couldn't hold back the sniffs either, this is simply a dream come true.

Here I am, standing in a group full of wonderful woman and... Wiley. Wait... what? Why is he here? Don't get me wrong, he's fun to be around. But I'm seriously worried, is he lost? Today he did show up into my math class instead of his.

The boy in question is eyeing up the whole place. His head shifted in jerky motions as he scanned the room. The gym was spacious and had several red mats laid orderly on top of the wooden shiny tiles. The room is in fact a dome. The first few feet from the base are a rosy red while anything exceeding that is a translucent like window pane.

If you ask me, he's looking at the wrong thing. The pokemon before us are certainly the right thing to scan.

Now you might be wondering a few things, but I can assure you I am not a pervert. After all, I am controlling myself here am I not?

"Attention girls. And er, boys. Tryouts will start shortly" A feminine voice said.

All eyes shifted forward towards a mysterious feline Pokémon, she must of appeared while the group nervously chatted with one another. Speaking of which, how did I not manage to introduce myself?

Realization hit me full force, I was too busy admiring the girls that I forgot to talk to them!

"Hi everyone, you're all looking unbelievably mesmerizing today." I shouted.

Now suddenly all eyes shifted from the tiger-cat Pokémon and onto me.

I sighed in relief now feeling satisfied. Some girls blushed, others looked pissed. Wiley looked confused.

"Ahem, thank you for interrupting me but as I was saying, I'm going to have to ask for everyone's name before proceeding with the tryouts, If too many of you are nervous we will then proceed to pick at random." The coordinator lectured.

Interrupting her once again, I shifted the attention back onto me. "There's no need for that ma'am, I'll start us off, my name is Julian, Jules to the ones I like the most." On cue I turned to face the group again and winked.

Similar reactions. I quickly made my way to the nearest mat which I presume is where we will be doing the tryouts. I ushered the group to come closer with a flick of my hand as I stood in the center of the red square.

"Okay Julian, name of the routine?" The Pokémon coordinator asked, her eyes flickering between myself and her clipboard.

"Shadow Waltz ma'am." I confidently replied allowing my voice to project throughout the dome. I couldn't help but smirk mischievously.

* * *

POV ? (Eevee)

I stood amongst the group of Pokémon as we all tentatively watched the Ralts do his performance. To begin with, he used Shadow Sneak and made a mirror image of himself. He then clasped hands with his shadow clone and commenced to do what could only be a waltz.

The two swiftly matched one another's steps as their elegant dance glided them all over the mat. The two Julian's had mirror like moments making the overall picture look like an illusion . The grace the two had was outstanding, their nimble feet barely touched the floor before they proceeded to smoothly step to another area. To top it off, they managed to do all of this whilst twirling around themselves. All eyes were glued onto them. There was a low chance anyone would be able to follow such grace and technicality. He is an amazing dancer. How someone of his nature learned to dance so professionally is remarkable.

A minute and a half later the dance was surely coming to a close. I doubt anyone wanted it to though considering he had everyone under an enchantment. The coordinator herself couldn't take her eyes of him.

Then as the two were coming to a finish one of the Ralts screwed up stepping onto his white silk like dress. The momentum threw him off balance and crushed his partner. A ball of smoke exploded completely concealing the two from their catastrophic error.

Slowly the dust ball started to fade and a silhouette became visible. Once the concealing smoke completely faded it revealed a kneeling Ralts who had his hands outstretched as if he were expecting a hug. However, the most exotic feature had to be the thornless rose in his mouth.

Silence enveloped the dome. Not a single person knew what to do in this situation. Feeling the tension himself he got up from his one knee and slowly tossed it to the nearest girl.

"Always have to add a bit of comedy to such class acts no?" Julian calmly said.

So that mistake was actually done on purpose. I swayed my head from side to side, Most people seem to believe that.

"Nevertheless, that was a remarkable job. You my dear have talent" The coordinator shouted shattering the silence.

She looked around the group again and with a devilish smile asked us the question of the hour.

"Who wants to go next?"

Not a single person budged. Everyone stayed firmly in place fearing to follow up such a performance. Looks like it's my time to shine then. I slowly walked towards the same mat nudging people out of my way in the progress.

"I'll go, my name is Penny." I explained confidently. I held my head high and continued to proceed towards the mat.

"Very well, name of routine?" The coordinator asked looking somewhat distant.

I froze in place. I haven't thought of naming my routine. I didn't even know that was actually a requirement. The coordinator glared at me waiting for my response. I gulped before replying timidly.

"Penny's Routine..." I mumbled.

Silence. I shut my eyes and took a few breaths. I hastily positioned myself to start the routine hoping the coordinator won't focus too much on my title.

* * *

POV Wiley (Seansal)

I couldn't believe it. I didn't have a point of view last chapter? Are you serious? I demand a refund.

Oh... Yeah anyways, the Eevee with the disturbing scar known as Penny had a far different routine than Julian. To begin with, she demonstrated her unbelievable speed with a quick attack. Her movements were so agile that she looked like a brown and beige ball of pixilated blur. Once she stopped her attack she slammed her front and hind legs onto one section of the mat causing a sonic boom. The sound was freakishly loud and nearly ruptured my ear drums. Almost as terrifying as Mr. Loud's shout.

Then she started to form the Hidden Power attack. Small dot like orbs appeared out of thin air and started to orbit Penny. The velocity of the orbit started to increase rapidly until it looked like one solid black hula-hoop suspended in the air surrounding the Eevee. Then she added a Secret Power, which turned out into being a Slam. Static started emitting from her cheeks like if she were an electric Pokémon. Then with the similar pace from before she started to sprint around in a circle. She once again became a blurred figure. However, this time she had a delayed orbit following her along with static charges tinting her overall colour a shade of yellow.

Then in one agile leap her blurred body became more detailed. She fired off her hidden power orbs that were now electrically charged. A small static trail followed the spheres as they shot towards the ceiling.

Penny landed onto the mat and immediately used Swift. The spinning stars flew towards the electrically charged orbs. Once they collided a huge explosion erupted. The stars started to snow down onto the fellow students as they watched in awe. A fireworks effect. The stars had the same electric trail like the orbs did. They sprinkled all over and harmlessly landed all throughout the whole dome.

If there were people who weren't intimidated by Julian's walts, they definitely are now thanks to Penny's Fireworks.

"Who's next?" The purugly asked.

Yeah, how fitting, our coordinator is an ugly cat with jagged whiskers and an obese body. Her fur was a mix of many colours like a white underbelly and a light greyish blue fur over top and on her legs. Symbolically enough she had a pig like spiraled tail.

"Well, I guess I could go next, why not right? Name's Wiley." I said trying to ease my nerves.

I walked towards the mat trying to avoid the gazes that were shifted onto me. I guess they got the better of me since I tripped over my leg and fell chin first onto the mat. It had a cardboard like rough texture. Overall not something I would like to fall on chin first.

* * *

POV Emiko (Mincino)

After that disappointing performance no one even dared to volunteer. I know I wouldn't. I'm not sure I will be able to handle this. The pressure of needing to perform a routine in front of people I just meet is too overbearing.

I slowly shuffled awkwardly to the edge of the group. Once there I slowly tip-toed my way to the doors.

"Hey you! Where do you think you're going? It's your turn to go next!" The cat shouted.

I flinched. She didn't mean me did she? I slowly turned my head to survey the group. They all looked at me with either worried faces or completely stressed out ones. Understanding what just happened I sluggishly dragged my feet to the nearest mat.

"Name of routine? And please tell me it isn't 'Icy stuff' or something completely stupid like that." The coordinator said as she shifted her stubby head towards Wiley. The boy cowered under his hands as he attempted to hide himself.

"Well... I don't have a name for it." I replied feeling very self conscious.

I nervously rubbed my arm as I waited for the acknowledgement of the Purugly. The Pokémon tensed slightly before exhaling.

"You may begin."

* * *

POV Yoru (Houndour)

I was casually strolling down the cobble sidewalk. The breeze was hot and humid thanks to the scorching sun. Not exactly the best conditions for a walk. Nevertheless, training calls. I made my way around the Academy to the back end. There lay many outdoor arenas.

"Perfect." I whispered.

I slowly increased my pace feeling rather excited. It may only be the second day of school but I definitely need to start training. The urge to improve my physical condition is something I lived with for a while now. I prefer to dedicate my time doing such, than needing to socialize. It's a price to pay for such a lifestyle.

My eyes slightly widen when I arrived at the arena. Similar to the indoor one, it has a 20ft by 15ft coordinates. However that's were similarities end. The difference is that this one feels like a forest biotope. Luscious bushes and trees cover up more than half of this small confined rectangle. The remaining part was consumed up by a pond. All in all, this looks like the Home Battle Arena. The one used during the league.

Chills swept over my body. The very thought of being able to battle for an academy is a great honour any battler could have. In order to do this, I must improve my overall fighting technique.

"Hey, need a training partner?" A voice called out from behind me.

I didn't flinch, instead I slowly turned and faced the new character. A Snivy.

He had a confident smug plastered on his face.

"It seems you and I are here for the same reason anyways, Name's Evan." the male Pokemon explained as he slowly advanced towards me.

"It seems so, I guess this leads to one conclusion." I replied fully understanding where this development was leading.

"A battle." We both said so cliché like.

Without a moment hesitation Evan tackled me full force into the garden like battle arena.

"Give me a warning befo-." I was interrupted by razor sharp moon crescent leafs that came flying at me like shurikens. I ducked my head in time just to receive a light trim. I snarled back at my opponent in response as I hurled up a small flame from my mouth. The fire came bursting out and flew at the Snivy.

Quickly shuffling to the side Evan managed to avoid my attack leaving what was behind him in a burning inferno. I couldn't hide my frustration as my canine teeth peered through my forcefully shut jaw. Evan didn't stop his attack there as he came sprinting at me full force. Suddenly puzzled I let him get into a relatively close distance. Once he was in swatting vicinity I lunged in, snapping my jaw open. Evan leaped over my gaping mouth in time to fully clear my whole body. My eyes shot back to see if he was going to make a retaliating move. The split second I took my eyes from my surroundings was more than enough time for me not to see that vine sprang from the ground and slam into my face front on. The force of the vine launched me into the air and violently crash into a tree.

"I'm not nearly done with you." I shouted as I brushed some stray leafs from my body.

I sprinted full throttle towards Evan. This time to add a bit of flair to the attack I dug my claw into the ground and tossed dust into his face cutting eye-sight from his senses. After using the makeshift sand-attack I lunged towards the now helpless Snivy. My fangs dug deep into his reptilian flesh. I underwent a mental debate on whether I should take a chunk off or to let go of my squealing prey. I decided the latter would be easier to patch up as I cranked open my jaw. The Snivy fell bottom first as he lost balance from the swooping attack.

Quickly squirming back onto his feet Evan grabbed at his limping arm. He was at his limit. Despite physical defense being one of their naturally decent base stats, there is no way they can handle an exceptional Houndoor's attack. The blood rapidly oozed out of the holes in his shoulder. He was shaking violently and forcefully keeping his eyes open. The sound of gritting teeth was heard from under his firmly closed mouth.

"I'm done training." I said.

"Fine." He answered hastily, although he looked as if he had his mind elsewhere.

I shifted on my heels and proceeded to leave the arena.

"That was fun." I murmured to no one in particular as I slowly made my way back to the dormitories, a ghost of a smile consuming my face.

* * *

POV Narrator (?)

_Somewhere inside Earth Academy..._

"its only been a day but you can already tell which ones can become suitable candidates." A voice shouted.

"Shhhh. Can you please keep it quiet dear. Or do you want our cover blown?"

"erm. Sorry. As I was saying. One of these fourteen students should do. Doing my research lead me to the conclusion that one of them contains the potential. The potential needed for our experiment."

The silhouette gently tossed a stack of beige envelopes onto a desk. The dim lit room allowed for limited vision. The only things visible were two shapes, a lean one and a stocky one.

"Our master will be proud." The lean one said, voice muffled and difficult to trace.

"Yes indeed. Lets proceed the plan." The stocky replied.

The two slowly exited the room leaving the fourteen envelopes. The fourteen that held the names of some certain students.

* * *

**Clingy Author Note: So... To begin with, I have limited knowledge on waltz, that even with the assistance of the almighty wikipedia. That was my first attempt at describing those type of events(contest section) so if they were awful. Sorry. However, If there are any things you liked about the chapter or think I need to work on, let me know. If you plan on drenching me in gasoline and throwing me into a fire. do it over PM. **

**PS: The POV's looked bigger in word...**


	9. Chapter 6 The First Test

Chapter 6: The First Test...

* * *

POV: Wiley (Sneasel)

Beads of sweat trickled down the back of my neck as I squinted my eyes in an attempt of concentration. That feeling, the feeling of being watched burrowed deep into the back of my head. The only thing preventing me from looking was the haunting eyes that I was surely going to see if I did.

It's been a week since my contest tryouts. I sat legs crossed at my dorm's desk. The lamp was the only thing giving off a sufficient amount of light to actually read the paragraphs from my textbook. In this dim lighting maybe I won't be able to see if I'm being watched. That new thought in mind, I slowly shifted my head to the side. In the shadows two crystal blue voids glared at me. Those eyes will always freak me out.

After looking for too long (and feeling awfully light headed) I snapped my head back to the text book.

"Um... Bruno was it? If you don't study you will probably do badly on this test..." I murmured ever so slightly refusing to face him in order to speak.

No response, maybe he didn't hear me. The awkward silence continued to consume the room. I wonder how I ever sleep at night. Wait, I can't think like that, it doesn't matter how awkward I feel. I have to ace this breeding test even if it's the last thing I do. With my new resolve I ignored the pair of staring eyes and focused on the gross images in my book.

Unfortunately my concentration was broken by a whisper, "Ain't woth mah time."

* * *

I somehow fell asleep during my study session, even when being vigorously stared at. I was just as shocked as you are.

I timidly fidgeted all over my seat as I awaited my teacher to make an entrance. My eyes scanned the room. People were doing last minute preparations for what would be the most sexually awkward test any of us will write.

The classroom looked just like any other here in Earth Academy. White shiny tiles and florescent lights concealed by the typical classroom ceilings. The aura of I'm-going-to-fail-miserably was as prominent as ever.

"Attention students. You will have the whole period to complete this test. Good luck." Our teacher encouraged us from the desk. In a yellow blur she dashed from desk to desk handing out the exams two at a time. She was a Galvantula. A spider Pokémon with yellow hairs growing from her navy blue bone-like arms. She had multiple blue eyes and beige stripes near her head. Galvantula's speed stat is rather respectable, but the fact that they have 6 arms/legs (whatever you wanna call them) to work with makes it all the more helpful when handing out things... like tests.

The first portion of the test was easy, connect the term with its definition. The second section was tougher, but still, I could get lucky here and there considering it was truth or false. The final section was what killed me. Short answers. I'll spare you the details and just say I was internally cringing each time I wrote a word down.

You wouldn't imagine the relief I had when the bell sounded for lunch period. Sure I left a question blank, but they wanted diagrams anyways, I spared myself to say the least.

I was making my way down the green and blue hallway until I spotted one of Flare's friends. Somnum or something like that. She was floating in front of me as she (probably) made her way to the cafeteria.

"Hey." I started as I walked along beside her.

If I startled her she didn't show it as she calmly replied back, "Hello, have we meet?"

"Um...No but, I've seen you with flare before, figured you too were friends."

"That doesn't really answer my question." She said in a way that made me feel sheepish. She, in a sense sweetly scolded me.

"No we haven't." I answered.

"I see." she said as she focused straight ahead.

The two of us _walked_ in silence until we reached the cafeteria. I presume that was the case at least, she never made an effort to ditch me.

Once we arrived she made her way to what I believed was her usual social group. The Skrelp suddenly stopped in her tracks (metaphorically... obviously.) and turned to face me.

"Thanks for walking me." She said with a genuine looking smile.

She resumed her previous action and left me at the entrance, thank goodness too because I'm pretty sure I was turning red even through my fur. Composing myself I hastily entered the building allowing the AC to blast its cool breeze into my face relieving me from the humid and hot temperature the outdoors had to offer.

The cafeteria was a marvelous place. It definitely wasn't like the one you would see in human schools. Or at least, that's what my history teacher told me. He said our cafeteria looks more like a resort's buffet... whatever that means. Regardless, this cafeteria was excessively huge! It was split up into two separate floors with the stairs in the center of the building. Small round tables were orderly placed all throughout the grey granite flooring. There were at least a dozen restaurants to choose from. They all varied from vegetable wraps, berry salads, exotic juicy dishes and even soups. It was a paradise; the expenses were paid for at the start of school meaning that we all had one free meal to eat. If students wanted extra servings they had to pay for it. But, the prices were very compassionate anyways making it not sound like a bad idea. The second floor was similarly set up. However, at one of the corners there were multiple screens suspended near the roof. The purpose? Still unknown to me and the entire freshman population.

I lined up and got myself a berry salad before making my way to one of the round tables. There sitting at the table was Julian, Loki and Zip. A group of people I certainly didn't think I would ever befriend.

"Hey, how's it going?" Julian asked as he shoved a spoon of pudding into his mouth.

I carefully placed my salad onto the firm and smooth surface before replying, "Well, I just had that Breeding test."

"That thing? It was easy! How'd you do?" My attention reverted to the Pokémon sitting across from me, Zip the parachisu.

"Well... I d-did fi-fine." I stumbled over my words. They obviously didn't believe me as both gave me skeptical looks.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it." Loki reassured. His own attention however was focused on the book placed on the table.

After talking for a little longer the four of us ate our food. I was dabbing the sides of my mouth with a napkin when a sound blasted throughout the whole cafeteria, silencing it instantly.

"Attention everyone, Ranking for the breeding tests will now be posted on the screens as well as through the loud speakers hidden near all the corners." A monotone almost robotic sounding pokemon said.

My face twisted into one of confusion. I examined my table members hoping one of them could give me an answer. Julian didn't seem fazed as he continued to lazily eat his pudding, Loki was too busy focused on the book at hand but Zip. Well it was like looking in a mirror.

"We will start with Freshman Year" The voice echoed again.

"What's going on?" I asked before thinking. I had to wait an agonizing fifteen seconds before I finally received an answer.

"It's in fine print." Loki said.

Not exactly the answer I was looking for.

"Here." Loki raised one of his paws and pointed to a tiny looking paragraph inside his book, he then proceeded with the explanation "it says that for the first week classes are split up alphabetically, however after the first few tests they will be separated into academic bunches. From Class S, to A, B, C and D. I hope I don't need to explain why that is. Anyhow, after each test, the top 5 scores are broadcasted throughout the whole school and cafeteria, there way of increasing friendly competition." Loki finished.

Now that was an answer worth repeating.

"How do you know that?" Zip questioned looking unbelievably quizzical, like he was told humans existed.

"The pamphlet..." Loki replied as he shut the book revealing its cover.

Sure enough, in black bold letters the words 'School Hand Guide' were present. Zip and I "ohhhhed" in unison as the loud speaker continued.

"The Pokemon to come 5th in all of the first years is Fox with a score of 88%."

Silence for a second before a shrill scream pierced my ear drums. That's high standards... I would probably break into tears of joy if I mange to pass this test with a 75%.

* * *

POV: Fox (Buneary)

This is outrageous. I slammed my novel onto the table taking everyone off guard for a second time.

"Hey, calm down, you did great." Chase the Vulpix tried to coax me into subduing my rage.

"Your dull mind wouldn't be able to comprehend the true meaning behind this! There are four more people smarter than me." I screeched.

Chase slouched into her chair as she waited for the next name to be called out.

"The Pokémon to come 4th is Hazel with a score of 93%." The loud speaker said.

It was already getting onto my nerves. naturally, my eyes darted towards Hazel, she was sitting alone with Emiko, a shy Minccino who somehow managed to land a spot onto the Contest Club as 4th seed.

I tried to regain my composure as I resumed reading the novel I finished using as a hammer a moment ago. I snapped the book open and did my best to get absorbed back into the reality of fiction. My concentration was faltering, I just couldn't act as if nothing just happened.

"The Pokemon coming into 3rd place... Penny with a 95%" The stupid speaker added unnecessary suspense for no real apparent reason.

My eyes were blood shot, I shifted my head violently to the side as I eyed down the uninterested Eevee. That's right, I'm sitting beside her. Sitting beside someone who scored 7 percent better than me and managed to land a spot onto the Contest Club as 1st seed. Why I didn't strangle her was simple, I wasn't strong enough.

A metallic voice interrupted my sadistic thinking with even worst news, "The Pokémon to come in 2nd place is Bruno with a 98%."

Him... Him of all people did better than me! The freak who likes to stare at people to the point where they either feel like they are forgetting something or feel as if they're wanted dead. I didn't even want to look at him, the last thing I wanted to do was meet eyes with such a creep.

"The Pokémon that got the best mark in the whole freshman year with a 100% is Julian." The loud speaker boomed and an obnoxious Sneasel exploded into a clapping fit. He soon died out after receiving quite a few looks.

My eyebrow kept fidgeting in place. I slowly raised myself from the table, snatched at my bag and book and made my way out the door. One thought kept repeating itself like a broken record, Julian scored 100, Julian scored 100, he scored 100. As the sun blinded my eyes I kept wondering how a Pokémon like Julian scored flawlessly in a test... Then the realization hit me full force like a brick thrown into a sheet of glass, The test was on breeding 101, and it was JULIAN who scored 100.

* * *

POV: Evan Fitch (Snivy)

"Well looks like none of us made it into the top 5." I said bored-like as I took a sip from my chocolate milk.

Damien and Yoru sat at my table, all of us had a fondness for battling which naturally brought us together. However, none of us seemed disappointed with the results.

"Can't wait for Battle Technique classes." Damien stated. He was empty handed and appeared as if he already ate elsewhere.

"Indeed." Yoru seconded. He raised himself from the table, respectably said his goodbyes and departed towards the nearest exit.

Damien and I stayed a little longer discussing a few battle styles and hearing how the other years did in their tests until the bell rang, instructing us that school will commence shortly.

* * *

If there is one word I'll use to describe Item Studies it would be: Terrible.

This class is so unappealing to me. All we do all day is sit at our stools (because apparently desks are too much of a luxury for us in this class) and observe the item our teacher holds in his hand. Today we learned about the Amulet Coin.

"Now class, This Amulet Coin is now known as an ancient artifact. Can anyone explain why?"

A hand shot up instantly pressuring our teacher to pick the student.

"The Amulet Coin was used as a way of doubling prize pokedollars that the humans used as currency." Flare commented confidently, she didn't miss a beat and projected her voice well as if she knew more on the matter than the teacher.

"Correct Flare!" The teacher responded as he squinted his eyes in an attempt to read her name tag.

I easily dozed off thinking of ways to beat Yoru. He may have beaten me the first time, but now I feel like I have what it takes to beat him. There's this new strategy I want to put into action for the next battle. Just the thought was making me droll.

* * *

POV: Hazel (Deerling)

_After school..._

Contest Club demands quite a lot from you. To begin with, the club only accepts 6 students. It was stressful believe me. I somehow managed a spot on the club with my combination of grass attacks that formed a mirage symbolizing the season of autumn. It was last minute but nevertheless good enough to get me the spot.

Now, we six students are here waiting for the Purugly to show up and give us our first 'real' practice. The six of us all stood awkwardly here inside the Contest dome just like we did the first time a week ago. Two more tryouts followed the first, where the group was cut from thirty plus to the remainders. The list was posted on the outside of the dome yesterday morning. It was something like this:

Contest Club Final Cuts

First seed: Penny

Second seed: Julian

Third seed: Hazel

Fourth seed: Lillian

Fifth seed: Emiko

Sixth seed: Bolts

"Sorry I'm late I had things to do." The coordinator explained as she entered through the double doors.

"So, what are we going to do? Just practice our routine?" Bolts casually asked.

He was the second and final male involved with the club. A blitzle, a zebra-like Pokémon that had a white mane and stripes. However, his overall body was black.

"Nope. I presume some of you are taking contest basics?" The Purugly paused waiting for heads to nod before continuing, "Well, then you should know that fashion is a major component in Contests."

"So we dress up?" Julian asked a bit too eagerly.

"That seems like fun." Lillian added.

Lillian was a petilil, a Pokémon that resembled a plant bud. Her body was lime green with a few darker green leafs placed on her head like hair and around her neck like a collar.

"Well, first we need to confirm your routines, I personally recommend using your audition routine... just re-name them. Also, tweak them up to perfection. A slight mistake is the difference from a top spot and elimination."

"Is that all?" Penny questioned contributing to the discussion.

"No. If you have already confirmed your routine come to me, I'll help you with a design to wear. After all, our first Contest is in two weeks, thanks to Uranus Academy."

Everyone went silent. Our first tournament was going to arrive before we can even practice! An odd feeling slowly crept its way onto my chest and made me feel heavy. My throat suddenly felt parched. The anxiety was really affecting me and by the looks of the others it hit them pretty hard too. Even Julian and Penny looked somewhat uneasy (which says a lot considering they`re our 1st and 2nd seed).

"Maybe we should start practicing then." I suggested trying to convert the attention back onto the task at hand and to ease everyone`s nerves.

I can only hope it succeeds.

* * *

POV: Azura "Namae" (Treecko)

It was late in the evening when I decided it would be fun to go out and explore. Obviously, I was violating curfew time but that was kind of the point. I aimlessly wondered the empty and dark halls Earth Academy had to provide. The quietness of the halls was rather comforting though.

I continued journeying around before noticing a room being lit from the inside. The light squeezed its way out from under the door. Curiosity consumed me as I quietly made my way closer to the suspicious room.

As I approached the area I instinctively hugged the wall. I slowly stood near the door hoping I'd hear something worth my time.

"We've narrowed down the pool of candidates to seven." A loud voice leaked from under the door.

"Shhh, do you want everyone to hear you?" another, much calmer voice shushed.

"Sorry!" The former replied.

"Forget it... so seven is it? Just one week? Can you be certain?"

" of course I can! I have them in my class after all why wouldn't I know?"

I titled my head ever so slightly towards the door. Hearing those two bickering caught my attention. What are they even talking about? Maybe confronting them would be the best course of action.

"Can you two please just shut up? You haven't even acknowledged our guest." A frighteningly familiar voice purred. I froze in place, my feet glued to the white tiles. My heart was beating abnormally, there was a third member in the room, and to make matter worst, they noticed me.

"Come in, don't be shy. We still need to confirm whether you're a candidate or not." The feminine voice said. I was so close to pinpointing to whom the voice belonged to.

Suddenly the door snapped open breaking right off its hinges and slamming into the lockers making a loud and cacophonous noise. The piercing sound echoed throughout the hallway and stunned me long enough so that I didn't focus on the figure that came hustling out of the room. I only was able to take a small glimpse at a gaping mouth before a special attack knocked me unconscious.

* * *

**AN: My updates are eccentric and not following any schedule, its basically whenever I have time. **

**That note aside... I hope you guys liked the chapter, I managed to mention every character in this chapter. Also, this is the biggest chapter i've written so far. If you spot any mistakes (I proofread I swear.) let me know. **

***slow clap***

**Thank-you, thank-you, i try. i try. **

**That note aside... I hope you can review your thoughts and or PM me your suggestions or frustrations. **

**I love the constructive criticism, let me know, I want to improve as a writer before I have English second semester... Yes, that is the reason why i'm writing... Although, it is quite fun. Until next time... Who even knows when that'll be. **


End file.
